forgottenonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frae'tana
"Hold your tongue, mother dearest, before I rip it out of your selfish mouth. Your darkness has been filled with the guidance of stars and warm streams of astral light your entire life. I have bled. Since the beginning I have lost countless that of which I hold dear to my heart, and gained some, to attain this flickering light I have created. How dare you bathe in their light and ask for their help. How dare you stand before me, and demand us to bleed for you now." ''—Frae'tana defying her mother's manipulation, Lady Cordelia.'' Unless specified, her general information here for both universes are identical. FO & T AUs may be split for the sake of organization in the future. Her Story Frae'tana is the product via an enigmatic union of a male Shadowplane deity and a female tiefling mage. When fully developed, she was magically expunged from her mother's womb by her father, and thrown directly into the fray of a selfish god's ploy for revenge all the while trying to live her chaotically passionate life. Personality // Current Appearance Athletic, long legged, and voluptuous, Frae'tana's tiefling aesthetic is as discomforting as it is alluring. She has long startlingly white hair that is often pulled back into intricate styles while she works. She adorns her pale indigo (purple/blue) body in fashions stretching from a practical trouser and tunic to extravagant feminine gowns, far from shy regarding clothing with very little modesty on occasion. "For an ' fiend'", her sharp features are said to be attractive by human standards, albeit seldom this excuses the innate unease and racism from others due to her fiendish ancestry. What can be seen of her scleras are ink black and her glowing fiery irises are very large; the pupils are translucent but "noticeable upon closer inspection". Her ears are long, pointed, narrow, and grow upward alongside her head. Her two horns situated on either side of her forehead/hairline are ebon black and were originally all spiked/scaled (think pinecone), but she has had the higher halves and tips polished smooth since her adulthood. Her lengthy prehensile tail is smooth until the tip extends into an ovular fan-like form, often compared to tail plumage of a bird. Her thick nails grow pointed and she prefers growing them long, and sharpens and paints them as she pleases. Nearly all of her jewellery is sentimental or enchanted and worn to be used in situational cases rather than for aesthetic. Until recently, she wore the Leffear crest as a necklace before handing it over to the red dragon Terrorax while bargaining for her and her friends lives, with the promise that it would lead the dragon to the realm Dashu'ba which possessed "an ocean of riches beyond what the eye can see". Frae'tana's father hardly healed her corpse upon forcing her soul back into it; thus, due to severe bodily damage and a slow healing process, Frae'tana retired her life as a rogue and decided to nurture her innate magical abilities. As a sorcerer, her muscle definition diminished albeit her scarred body is still that of a healthy adventurer. As a sorcerer she has faint iridescent silver tattoos all across her body which become ink-black upon activating shadow magic. . . . . . . . [WIP] Rough Timelines & Events Known and Leading = TERRORAX CAMPAIGN = 0-11: # given to the evil carnival Somnia as a newborn # cruelly raised by Trick, a mastermind rogue and chosen of Cyric # trained as a mastermind assassin # realized her innate shadow(dancer) abilities 12-27: # joined WMs # worked as their chief of espionage # had a son with the leader of WM, Ifirit Leffear # made an unfortunate enemy and by association the enemy's guild, may be of relation to the Dashu'ban region 27+: # son is brutally murdered by said enemy^ # Frae'tana's mental health deteriorates and she becomes quiet and reclusive/bedridden, much to Ifirit's loving concern and helplessness # Darker than usual deeds ensue and Frae'tana initially supportive of Ifirit's execution of this horrible enemy and his cohorts, she becomes fearful and worried of Ifirit's unexpected continuation of this hunting massacre of everyone involved and associated in their son's death regardless of their innocence, Ifirit appeared to have extensively "lost himself" in his rapture, and with their current lack of presence and communication, Frae'tana knew she had to force her interference and halt her mad and grieving husband as she should have originally, this obviously didn't go as planned # betrayed the leader of WMs (by warning the next innocent targets of his coming), and in confrontation, refused to defend herself as she was crippled in a one-sided battle and "killed" by a distraught Ifirit, unbeknownst that her breathlessness and vacant heartbeat was magically induced # awoke alone, cold, and kissed by the perverse life from the deathly Shadowfel as a shadow sorcerer by divine intervention (via an encounter with her father, and given a strict time sensitive mission), her magically inclined bloodline (maternal) pushed this process # unexpectedly gains a magic instructor named Hildemar Radaghast # currently still training in the art of magics to be a respectable magic user in competition with her wayward lifestyle, missions/quests, PTSD, and troubling past # forcibly recruited into a party quest from Wilfred Fizzlebang, and since, has remained with the party she was accidentally chosen to aid (Wilfred initially tried to port in Hildemar) # she doesn't necessarily have an objective except being grateful for the new life granted her, ignoring her father's life-threatening demands, and confronting her husband/leader of the WMs to set events straight before her time runs out ------------------------------------------------------------------ = FORGOTTEN ONES CAMPAIGN = 0-11: # given to the evil carnival Somnia as a newborn # cruelly raised by Trick, a mastermind rogue and chosen of Cyric # trained as a mastermind assassin # realized her innate shadow(dancer) abilities 12-25/26: # joined WMs # worked as their chief of espionage # had a son with the leader of WM, Ifirit Leffear 25/26+: # sustained injuries that left her severely crippled # more or less evolved into a shadow sorcerer by divine intervention (via an encounter with her father and his clerics, and given a strict time sensitive mission), her magically inclined bloodline (maternal) pushed this process # trained in magics to become a respectable and dangerous sorcerer # continues to serve in WMs but as their mage who retained some of her espionage/information-broker tendencies from her influential rogue days # Lives a relatively chill and exciting life as an adventurer, periodically taking breaks to grow her family with her partnerCategory:Main Characters Category:Widowmakers Category:Characters